


Minific

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: QWERTY





	Minific

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Minific

## Minific

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer.   
It all started when I said to Shannon: W-R-I-T-E W-R-I-T-E W-R-I-T-E W-R-I-T-E (and just because every letter in that word is on the top row, don't feel you have to limit yourself. ) She replied: That would be quite the challenge, wouldn't it? "Write a story using only the top row of keys." Okay, here goes. (I cheated just a little in the beginning and punctuation doesn't count.) Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: Way back archiving. This is from late 2001.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray: "I, you, qwerty." 

That was it. Oh, you want more? Okay. 

Ray: "I, you, qwerty." 

Benny: "Is that a euphimism or are you just happy to see me?" 

the End 

* * *

End Minific by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
